1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine timing instruments. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a timing instrument for use with a fuel injected engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The timing of the ignition spark of a conventional internal combustion engine is obtained by comparing the onset of the firing of the reference cylinder by a spark plug with the occurence of a timing mark located on the engine flywheel or other rotating part which revolves at crankshaft speed. A typical prior art method used with a spark ignition internal combustion engine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,031. Such internal combustion engine timing instruments are inherently unsuited for use with a diesel engine inasmuch as the operation of the diesel engine does not provide a spark ignition signal as required to operate such prior art instruments.